Vasairaul Maownalth
"With being a soldier comes a choice. A choice to follow orders, or a choice to disobey those you find unnecessary. When you follow orders, you are rewarded. But still, when you disobey those unnecessary orders you deem wrong, there will be consequences. This goes to the next choice: 'Will you choose to obey those false orders, or accept the consequence of disobedience, yet with the knowledge that you did no wrong?" ''— ''Vasairaul to soldiers in the Stormwind Army '''Vasairaul Maownalth '''is the name of a human born in Alterac just prior to the First War. He is a lieutenant in the Grand Alliance that is unafraid to disobey orders when he deems it necessary. At the beginning of his life he originally wanted to be a hunter like his father, Gaul, before him. But when he figured out that he was to be a paladin in the Stormwind Army, he traveled to Stormwind City to enlist in the army. It was about two years later that the Third War sprung, and Vasairaul participated in battles during the war. Later, Vasairaul marched onto Outland, although about two months later being pulled back to Stormwind City for special guarding, after the news of blood elves joining the Horde. Multiple months later, the Lich King Arthas Menethil launched war upon Azeroth and Vasairaul marched to Northrend to face off against the dreaded Scourge. It was after the fall of the Lich King that Vasairaul became a sergeant in the Stormwind Army. Just after the Northrend Campaign, Vasairaul married Avendah Nerien, whom Vasairaul had known since just prior to the Outland Campaign. It wasn't long after that the Cataclysm Deathwing wreaked havoc across Azeroth by shattering it in the Shattering. After a while, Vasairaul participated in the Siege of Wrymrest Temple, and eventually taking down the former Earth Warder, and was shortly after promoted to a lieutenant in the Stormwind Army. Some time after the Cataclysm, Vasairaul marched upon the recently-discovered Pandaria, protecting it against the Horde, as well as befriending the pandaren. Vasairaul participated in the Battle of Serpent's Heart, which resulted in the release of the sha. Vasairaul managed to escape, and fell back to Lion's Landing in Krasarang Wilds for further orders. Later, Vasairaul took part in the Siege of Orgrimmar, and the capturing of Garrosh Hellscream. During the Draenor Campaign, Vasairaul marched onto past Draenor, and helped establish the Lunarfall Garrison in the old Shadowmoon Valley. After a short rest - after having escaped from Tanaan Jungle - Vasairaul accompanied several other Alliance members into Gorgrond, and later helping establish Southport in Spires of Arak. During the Assault of Tanaan Jungle, Vasairaul helped establish Lion's Watch, and he participated in the Assault of Hellfire Citadel - where after the fall of Archimonde (which he had but witnessed) he returned to Stormshield in Ashran, and returned to Azeroth to see his wife again. Vasairaul was a respected Alliance officer that was often able to question orders without the caring of the consequences for disobedience. Vasairaul is known for this, and he inspires several other soldiers in the Grand Alliance to do this every so often. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Stormwindian Category:Alliance Officers Category:Soldiers Category:Army Officers Category:Paladins Category:Stormwind Army